


Don't Notice Me

by ShippingAllShips



Series: Tomarry/Harrymort [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Love Letters, M/M, Stalking, Well That Took a Dark Turn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingAllShips/pseuds/ShippingAllShips
Summary: It must have been a momentary lapse in his sanity that made him do it.Tom’s bag had been sitting on the floor beside his desk. It had been so easy to take the envelope, sealed with a tiny heart-shaped sticker, slip it into the bag, and return to his own seat before anyone noticed. Now, while everyone was packing up to leave for the day, and Harry was busy admiring the way Tom’s hair shined in the artificial light, the realization of what he had done hit him.Tom Riddle had his letter, his love confession. Harry was mortified.(loosely based off the game by the same title)





	Don't Notice Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, stalkers. Pretty hot right?

It must have been a momentary lapse in his sanity that made him do it. 

Tom’s bag had been sitting on the floor beside his desk. It had been so easy to take the envelope, sealed with a tiny heart-shaped sticker, slip it into the bag, and return to his own seat before anyone noticed. Now, while everyone was packing up to leave for the day, and Harry was busy admiring the way Tom’s hair shined in the artificial light, the realization of what he had done hit him.

Tom Riddle had his letter, his love confession. Harry was mortified. 

He would have been fine had he not poured his heart and soul into the note. He had held nothing back in the letter, going on and on about how unbelievably attractive Tom was, how his eyes sparkled like twin pools of moonbeams, how adorable he looked while sleeping in his bed at night.

Tom couldn’t read it. He would call the police, or worse, reject him. Tom was brutal with his rejections, often leaving the person in tears as he pointed out every flaw, every inadequacy. And while Harry loved him for this, a vicious sort of thrill shooting through him with every boy and girl Tom rejected, he knew he wouldn’t be able to handle it. His precious, beloved Tom, disgusted with him, pointing out every reason he would never love Harry. His heart wouldn’t be able to take it.

He had to get that letter back.

*~*

Tom’s house was a bit harder to break into this time. He had increased his security a bit, now there was a key code on the front door instead of a simple lock, and his bathroom window had been screwed shut.

Harry was undeterred, digging around in Tom’s shed, pleased to find a crowbar lying underneath an old and dirty tarp. It was easy to pry Tom’s window open with it.

He made sure to kick off his shoes before lifting himself through the window, landing softly on Tom’s bed. Ah, Tom’s bed. He felt himself melt a bit on the inside as he rolled over, grabbing Tom’s pillow and holding it close to his face, inhaling the scent of him. It was intoxicating to be surrounded by the smell, his head a bit dizzy from it all.

He rose from Tom's bed with regret. He still had a mission: find the letter and get out

He glanced around the room, a bit distressed to see Tom’s school bag was not where it usually was (leaning against the left side of his computer desk). It meant one of two things; either Tom was slipping in his routine and had put it somewhere else or it was in another part of the house.

He chose to believe that Tom had simply placed it somewhere else, his face scrunching up as he thought of where. Tom’s room was rather barren, a bed and computer desk being the main features, along with a wardrobe and dresser. The only sign of life in the whole room was a trash can filled with tissues and a laundry basket with dirty clothes.

Harry moved towards the basket, licking his lips a bit. A laundry basket, filled with clothes Tom had worn before, clothes that needed washing and still held the faintest smell of Tom.

Well, Tom might have had a momentary lapse in sanity, thrown his bag into the basket, and proceeded to cover it with clothes. No harm in checking, he decided, as he buried his hands in the clothes and brought a pair of jeans to his face, inhaling deeply. Oh, it was heavenly, the smell much stronger than the bed sheets and with a hint of cologne clinging to them. He put the jeans down and dug a bit deeper, making a pleased noise when he found a pair of Tom’s boxers.

They were adorable, dark purple and covered in little skulls. It was so edgy and cliché Harry couldn’t help but sigh in happiness, bring them to his face to smell. The scent was so much more concentrated here and he shuddered in delight. Tom wouldn’t miss one pair of boxers, would he? Besides, who knew when the next time Harry would get an opportunity like this, it was best to take a keepsake with him.

He stood and shoved the boxers under his shirt, sticking them half into this waistband to ensure they didn’t fall out and continued his exploration. The next obvious place to look would be in his wardrobe, which Harry had rarely seen Tom use. But, Tom had already broken routine, perhaps he had stuffed it into the closet, for safekeeping, Harry thought, as he made his way to the wardrobe. It would be like his Tom to do the most unexpected thing.

He flung the door open and a body tumbled forward and onto the floor, limp and lifeless, blood from the wound on its head dripping on the carpet. Harry tensed at the sight of it, panic running through him as he stared at the small pool of blood that was forming. 

Shit, he was sure Tom had already disposed of the girl last night—he was always so meticulous and careful with his extracurricular activities, so painfully attractive covered in blood and gore that Harry had to restrain himself from jumping him every time he saw Tom. Harry hadn’t expected to find her corpse in the house. He grabbed her body, wincing at the feeling of her cold, waxen skin, and shoved her back into the closet, slamming the door shut.

He breathed a sigh of relief before he remembered the blood on the carpet. He cursed, looking around the room for something to clean it up with, though he knew it would be useless. It had already soaked into the fabric and the only way to clean it would be bleach, something he definitely didn’t have time to look for…or was it vinegar that cleaned up blood? Of all the times to panic and forget what Tom usually used.

“What are you doing in my house?” 

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice. He turned around, already knowing what he’d see. There, standing in the doorway and looking an odd mix between annoyed and furious, was Tom Riddle. Harry felt his heart jump into his throat and he blurted out the first thought that came to mind.

“Someone was chasing me and I had to hide.” Harry mentally cringed. Out of all the dumb things he had ever said in his life, that took the cake. “Your house was the closest one.”

“Someone was chasing you?” Tom repeated slowly, disbelief coloring his tone. “I didn’t see anyone.”

“Oh good, they’re gone. I can leave now.” Harry made to leave, but the scowl on Tom’s face stopped him.

“How did you even get in here? My front door has a key code.” Tom paused, looking down at his feet. “Where are your shoes?”

“A dog ate them.” Harry actually did cringe at that one. “That was bad.”

“It was,” Tom agreed, crossing his arms. “So, are you going to tell me why you’re really in my house or do I need to call the cops?”

“Don’t!” Harry shouted, then winced. “I mean, please don’t. I’m not here for anything bad, I swear. It’s just… I was just…”

“Just?” Tom prompted, looking more annoyed as Harry continued to remain silent. 

“I left a letter,” Harry blurted out, flushing. “In your bag. And I need it back.”

“Oh? You mean this one?” Harry’s heart stopped when Tom held up a letter. His letter. “I haven’t read it yet. I was wondering who was brave enough to put it in my bag.”

“Um, yeah. Can I have that back?” Harry asked, awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other. 

“Why? Regret giving it to me?” Tom asked, sounding a bit amused as Harry flushed. He took a moment to look Harry up and down, Harry’s heart quickening at the scrutiny, before he turned his gaze behind Harry.

His eyes flicked in the direction of the wardrobe and moved down, undoubtedly landing on the pool of blood, the only stain on the otherwise immaculate carpet. His eyes narrowed, flicking back to Harry and a thrill ran up his spine at the dark look within them.

“You didn’t look around, did you?”

“Ah, I might have taken a peek.”  _ And collected a trophy. _ “I couldn’t help myself, being surrounded by your things, things that you touch every day and wear and sleep on, it’s driving me crazy,” Harry said, his breathing going ragged by the end. 

Tom was staring at him, the dark look gone a replaced with one of deep confusion. “What?”

“What?” Harry said back, his head tilting in feigned ignorance. Shit. He’d thought, when faced with Tom, he would have had a bit more self-control. He was wrong and needed to leave immediately. 

“Well, since that’s cleared up, I’ll be seeing you at school, Tom! Thanks for having me!”

Harry quickly pushed past him, grabbing the letter from his hands and heading straight for the front door, leaving a stunned Tom behind him.

*~*

A week later, as he was staring at the ceiling while lying in bed, Harry was beginning to regret having broken into Tom’s house. Sure, Tom had not told anyone about it—which raised his spirits until he remembered the blood—and seemed to take a sudden interest in him. Always watching Harry, silently observing him with a thoughtful look on his face. Even going as far as to follow him home one day, which had put a damper on Harry’s own plans of following  _ him  _ home.

It had been the best week of his life, until Tom stopped all together and returned to his usual self. As in, ignoring Harry’s very existence, aside from the occasional friendly smile he would give when they caught each other’s eyes. Of course, Tom gave those to everyone, so it was little consolation. 

It was torture, to have such attention bestowed on him then ripped away so cruelly. He would do anything to have that attention on him once more, if only for a moment. He would… he could give Tom the letter.

He sat up and made his way to his desk, ripping open his “Tom drawer”, and pulling the letter from within. He took a moment to caress the boxers he had taken from Tom’s room, resisting the urge to smell them again, and shut the drawer.

He took a moment to read the letter, just to be sure it wasn’t too weird.

_ To my dearest Tom, _

_ I had to write to you, my burning desire for you threatening to consume me each and every day. You are the perfect man in body, mind, and soul, and body, and did I mention body? I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw you for the first time in the woods so many years ago, dragging your father’s corpse to the cliff. You had look so devilishly hot, covered in blood and sweat and not a trace of guilt around you. It made me instantly hard for you. _

_ I was entranced since that day. You are perfection incarnate, from the tops of your head to the very tips of your toes. Your smile, your teeth, your beautiful fingers, your glorious delicious amazing legs. How your eyes sparkled like two pools of moonbeams when you were smiling, how your hair always has that lovely curl in the front, how peaceful you look when you sleep in your bed at night. The beautiful pale contrast of your flesh against the blood splattered on it, the sweat that rolled your face as you disposed of the body.  _

_ I could go forever and ever and never reach the end of the perfection that is you. I want you more than I want to breathe, more than I want to live, more than my common sense says I should. _

_ If you feel the same, meet me behind the school and together we can go to the cliff where I first saw you and consummate our love before the gods. _

_ Love, Harry _

Huh, not as bad as he thought. It was actually really good, if he did say so himself. A bit over the top, but he was sure Tom would love it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ending is open for interpretation. Did Tom kill Harry for knowing too much? Did they meet behind the school and fuck on the cliffs edge because they're dramatic hoes? Do they go on a nice dinner date instead of fucking because Tom has CLASS and eventually have a falling out several years down the line which leads to Harry murdering Tom in a jealous rage only to take his own life when he realises what he's done? Who knows, it's up to you!


End file.
